mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bi-Han
Really, Sub Zero V needs his own article, Sub-Saibot is long later Deception idiotism (like Reiko-Khan in MK4), which collide with original Mortal Kombat plot of UMK3, and MK Comic. Why you do not fuse Reiko with Shao Khan them? The same distinct article I suggest for Sub Zero IV, forgotted here. ' 19:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC)' :'Because Noob Saibot WAS Sub-Zero, and Reiko was NEVER Shao Kahn. That's blatantly obvious. CrashBash 06:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of things collide with the plot of UMK3. If you have played Deception, it is stated that he WAS once the elder Sub-Zero. Smoke. 15:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) MK9 I don't get how the Sub-Zero in the 2011 game is the original. Wierdperson31 01:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, let me try to explain this: :* In ''Mortal Kombat I there was a character called "Sub-Zero." He died. :* In Mortal Kombat II there was a character called "Noob Saibot." There was also a character called "Sub-Zero," who was the previous Sub-Zero's younger brother. :* In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Noob Saibot's ending revealed that he was actually the first Sub-Zero having come back from the Netherrealm as a wraith, or spectre (like Scorpion). :* In Mortal Kombat (2011) the timeline has been reset. After all the events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, a time-jump has occurred. Mortal Kombat (2011) takes place during Mortal Kombat I, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat 3. However, this time, things are different. Chiefly amongst them, the original Sub-Zero is not Noob Saibot. : Do you get it now? —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 02:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, okay. So it's a reboot. Thanks. Wierdperson31 20:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Noob Saibot's Picture Should the article's primary picture be replaced with the render from the new game? So far, all of the character pages have (or should have) a render of the character in question from his or her most recent appearance. Technically, [[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|the new Mortal Kombat game]] is Noob Saibot's/the original Sub-Zero's most recent appearance. However, in the new game, he is referred to as "Sub-Zero" not "Noob Saibot," and, when the average Mortal Kombat-gamer hears the name "Noob Saibot" they think of the black-clad ninja. And, quite frankly, I'm at a loss for the most appropriate solution. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 06:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be possible to use both? (oh, and sorry, but your signature is changing the colour of my text and I can't do a thing about it)CrashBash 08:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, obviously we can use both on the page itself. But, I'm speaking about what to put on the top of the page. Unless, you know how to put too images right next to one another in a spot meant for one. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 09:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't say I know HOW to do it, but I do know it is possible. CrashBash 12:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm…how's this? ::::Or this?—CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 14:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it works. CrashBash 15:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Which one of the four (pictured below) do you think would be the best option? —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 15:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I put a new one up, for now, but, tell me if I should change it. I don't have much of a preference. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 16:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Older Sub-Zero or Noob Saibot? I was thinking... In the first MK there was the older Sub-Zero, but in this wiki his informations are in Noob Saibot's page. That's ok, because what I'll call 'Older Sub-Zero' was an old identity of Noob Saibot... But now the new game is going to fuck it all up! The Older Sub-Zero is no more an old identity, but his current one! It should be more appropriate to rename this page 'Older Sub-Zero' and considering Noob Saibot his old identity! Well, of course before reorganizing things we should wait the new game to be released, as there may even be a new identity of the younger Sub-Zero, but considering what has been revealed for now, I think it should be more precise to organize pages like this: *The '''Sub-Zero page being a disambiguation page, redirecting to the Older Sub-Zero or to the Younger Sub-Zero. *The Younger Sub-Zero page containing what's now in Sub-Zero. *The Older Sub-Zero page containing what's now in Noob Saibot. *'Noob Saibot' page simply redirecting to Older Sub-Zero. Once again I mean AFTER the game release, but I wanted to know your opinions about it.--Kombatgod 20:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's a wonderful idea. But I disagree a little bit on the names: :*There should be a Sub-Zero II page containing what's now in Sub-Zero. :*There should be a Sub-Zero I / Noob Saibot page containing what's now in Noob Saibot. :*"Noob Saibot", "Sub-Zero I" or "Older Sub-Zero" should redirect to Sub-Zero I / Noob Saibot. :*"Younger Sub-Zero" should redirect to Sub-Zero II. :*"Sub-Zero" should redirect to a disambiguation page. :All-in-all, like I said, though, I think that's a wonderful idea, Kombatgod. Keep up the good work! —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 21:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Yeah, I didn't spent much time on the names, it was just a general tought. Anyway I came to think that Noob Saibot should have his own page anyway. I mean he's a totally different character than Sub-Zero, so I think it whould be better to divide their gameplay informations, but having something like Main article: Sub-Zero I when it talks about his story. Maybe it's not a real problem, but I always found somehow disorienting to have in Noob Saibot's signature moves the freezing abilities of Sub-Zero, even if I perfectly know their stories. Well, let's just wait the new game. Who knows, maybe they will put a totally new Noob Saibot there and reveal that Noob Saibot is actually just the name of the Brotherwood of Shadow's Champion, so we'll have to change things anyway. (I came to this theory after realizing that NS is in the Chaosrealm in Deception's Konquest mode in a period prior to MKI)--Kombatgod 14:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Not Noob The Sub-Zero in MK9 is not Noob, in the Vignette for Sub-Zero (I believe it was realesed a few hours ago) said that the original Sun-Zero was killed by Scorpion and now his brother is out for revenge. So unless Noob isn't the original than this one is his brother.